


Dear Bucky (by Nat)

by cah_avengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, and i'm so sorry this turns out sadder than expected, i suggest keeping a tissue nearby, this may cause tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cah_avengers/pseuds/cah_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a headcanon Galaga Guy had from someone's new tumblr URL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Galaga had a headcannon that Steve wrote letters to Bucky after Steve was unfrozen. This helps him cope with Bucky's death.

  _June 11 th, 2011_

Wow. Uh, I don’t know what to say. I guess I should start off by saying thank you. Thank you, Bucky, for risking your life to save mine. I shouldn’t be alive right now. I should have just died in the plane crash, not be preserved in the ice. That way I won’t have to close my eyes every night and still see you fall. Dammit Bucky, you didn’t have to go and be the hero. You already were one.

Back to the frozen in the ice topic. Apparently I was frozen for about seventy years. I’m now in the twenty-first century. You should see Brooklyn and the rest of New York. Everything is so…different . All the buildings we used to hang around as kids are gone now. Except for that one diner where I got beat up. That’s still the same.

Well, I guess I’m going to go hit the gym. I’ve got nothing better to do.

-Steve

_June 14 th, 2011_

The twenty-first century is so strange. I’ve been trying to figure out how to operate what they call an ‘iPhone’ for the past week and I still want to throw it against the wall. I thought the whole idea for computers was specifically to search the Internet. And now you can do it on your iPhone? 1940 was so much simpler. Oh, the Internet is where you can instantly search for things instead of spending hours searching in the library. Wish it was around when we were kids.

In other news, I’ve joined SHIELD. It’s a super top-secret government agency dedicated to the safety of the world. They’ve been helping me catch up on what I’ve missed. So much has happened in seventy years. Like instead of having your groceries delivered to you, you go to a store and buy them yourself. Everything is so expensive, too. Remember when we used to spend all our dimes on candy bars? Yeah, they cost about a dollar now.  Guess I should lay off, huh?

I miss you Bucky. I think you’d like the twenty-first century. Everybody is just as cocky as you are. Jerk.

-Steve

_June 21 st, 2011_

I finally got a new motorcycle. It’s a Harley Davidson. It’s really nice, all gleaming metal and smooth tires. Nothing like the one I drove back in the 1940s. I drove around New York today to take the bike for a test drive. I also stopped by to see Peggy. She’s still alive, after all these years. She has Alzheimer’s though. She didn’t remember me after about an hour of talking with her. Dammit Bucky, why does everyone have to die or forget? No matter how hard we try, people just forget.  You’d never forget though, would you?

-Steve

_July 24 th, 2011_

Guess what I found out today? They’ve erected a museum in my honor. All of the Howling Commandos uniforms are on display and I guess they preserved my old uniform because its proudly leading the other officers. They also have a wall in memoriam of you. You were pretty fantastic, you know that? You deserve more than just a wall. You are more the hero than I ever was. I cheated death while you looked it in the very eyes and fell with no regrets. You deserve so much more, Bucky.

-Steve

 

_July 4 th, 2011_

The July fourth celebrations are a lot smaller than when we were kids. City parks just put on a whole bunch of fireworks to some music. No sparklers. I did make an appearance, because what’s more patriotic than Captain America standing in the glow of red fireworks? I just said some stuff about how this country has changed and how we’ve always come through hardships as a stronger nation. I stayed for a while longer to sign autographs and to get some pictures. That hasn’t changed since I first donned the helmet.

-Steve

 

_July 11 th, 2011_

It’s been exactly one month since I started doing this and a little over three that I’ve been thawed. I’m still no closer to figuring out the wonders of the iPhone, if you’re curious. I have calling and texting down, it’s using the other features I’m having a hard time with. Oh, texting is like an instant letter being sent to someone. Much faster than e-mail. Everything has definitely advanced in seventy years.

-Steve

_July 16 th, 2011_

I finally re-discovered television today. So much better than 1940s television. The picture quality is so much better and there are far more stations than we had. Remember when we used to crowd around them in the store windows to watch the black and white cartoons? There are no longer any black and white cartoons. They have all kinds of shows now, ranging from science fiction to ‘reality shows’, whatever the hell those are. I might sit and watch some more television tonight, although I really do want to finish reading _The Count of Monte Cristo_.  It’s a classic book. I guess I just never payed enough attention to that kind of stuff back then.

-Steve


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finally wrote some more letters! I'm starting to lead up to the events in the Avengers. Got a few more months to go before we're there. Enjoy!

_August 3 rd, 2011_

Things have certainly started to pick up in the past few weeks. Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD, has assigned me to a few missions here and there. It’s mostly taking out some small rebellions in Russia and Germany. Even though we won the war, some people still aren’t happy about it. Can’t please everybody, can you? Captain America is certainly on the rise again. Just yesterday I saw a few kids in the street playing with a cardboard version of my shield. They start so young, don’t they?

-Steve

_August 8 th, 2011_

I’m trying to remember, was there such a thing as the IRA in the ‘40s? It stands for Irish Republican Army. I’m packing up a bag to go over to the country. They’ve got some SHIELD members. Fury won’t tell me what they were doing up there, only that ‘It’s classified information’ and my job is to get them out. Something’s not right, Buck. Fury’s been locking himself away in his office more often, and once or twice I’ve heard him yelling at somebody. Hopefully after this I’ll be able to find out more.

-Steve

_August 16 th, 2011_

I managed to get everyone out without too many causalities on the Irish front. The hostages were just a group of scientists. When I got there, some of them were muttering something about serums. I thought they abandoned the super-soldier serum after I tried it. Anyway, I tried to confront Fury about it. He just gave me some flowery answer about how I’m doing just fine with the information I’ve been given. He also told me to take some time off. Something is definitely not right.

-Steve

_August 20 th, 2011_

It’s been raining for the past few days, so I’ve been doing some more catching up. Remember when we used to watch _Bambi_ all the time? You always said I reminded you of Bambi. Jerk. Disney certainly has taken off since then. The animation is a lot better now, but you still can’t beat good old hand drawn cartoons. I think I would’ve done something like that if I hadn’t wanted to join the army so bad. Ah well. Can’t change history, can we?

-Steve

_August 23 rd, 2011_

I’m on my way to Germany pretty soon. Another capture of SHIELD agents. Fury at least told me that they were field agents and were doing some espionage on a German army base. I’m not sure if I believe him.

-Steve

_August 30 th, 2011_

Fury was right about the field agents, but that German base did not look like an army base. Compared to what I’m used to seeing as an army base. I could’ve used your help, Buck. These Germans fight just as hard as they used too. I asked Fury why I seem to be the last person to know anything again. He just told me not to worry about it. I mean, what else am I supposed to do? Sell bank bonds again? Pose with babies after? It seems as though he only sees me as an attack dog.

-Steve

_September 5 th, 2011_

I’ve calmed down a little after the little incident I had. You know how I can get angry. I’ve started running again. It helps get rid of some of my pent-up energy. The view in the morning is great. It’s actually quiet, and the sunrise is beautiful. You’d like it. I miss you Bucky.

-Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm well aware of who and what the IRA is. Yes, the main army was decommissioned, but there are still small gangs and such operating under the name of IRA. 
> 
> Man, that last letter was hard to write. I just had to end it on a sad one, didn't I? (Sorry Bruce)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably horrible and I apologize for that. I rushed to finish this in time to post today. Enjoy!
> 
> (And it's a happy one too, as promised Bruce)

_September 11 th, 2011_

And here we all thought that the fighting would be over after the war. Ten years ago today, four airplanes were hijacked and were basically used as suicide bombs. Two of them crashed into two buildings known as ‘The World Trade Center’ here in New York. One crashed in the Pentagon and the last plane was headed for the White House, but instead crashed in a field in Pennsylvania.  The ground where the Trade Center stood is now known as Ground Zero. Just when I thought I had seen everything in the war.

-Steve

_September 15 th, 2011_

It’s been awhile. There really hasn’t been much to say. Fury’s slowed my missions down. Maybe he’s finally being careful with his agents or he doesn’t want me asking anymore questions. Normally something like this wouldn’t bother me too much, but the way he’s been acting makes me think something very bad must have happened. 

I’ve been enjoying my time off, otherwise. Still a lot to catch up on. Although there still aren’t any flying cars, even though Howard Stark promised we’d have them by now.

Speaking of Stark, there’s this big ugly building here in New York with ‘Stark’ written across it. I guess he had a kid? I never thought he’d be one to settle down. Ah well.

-Steve

_September 18 th, 2011_

Another hostage situation. This time up in China, of all places. These attacks were mostly focused in Europe. Even Fury’s been thrown for a loop. Captain Steve ‘attack dog’ Rogers to the rescue, once again.

-Steve

_September 29 th, 2011_

That took a little longer than planned. The Chinese may not fight has hard as the Germans, but hell, do they have a knack for strategy. I made sure to take out every guard I saw, but either one of them escaped to enact a plan B, or they had cameras placed around the facility. As soon as I got the team of field agents out, we were surrounded by Chinese guns. The field agents helped me get rid of the last of the guns before we headed to the rendezvous, where Fury promised to have a plane waiting and ready. He didn’t promise the nearly hour long delay.

Everyone made it out alive and okay, so that’s something. I’ve quite asking him about the capture of the agents. It lessens the tension on the plane rides back to the States.

-Steve

 

_October 6 th, 2011_

I haven’t gotten another mission yet, so I assume Fury’s letting me have some time off. He probably doesn’t want me snooping around. Ah well, gives me more time to catch up.  Remember how we all used to laugh at the kids who would play football? We thought the sport didn’t stand a chance against baseball. We were wrong. If anything, the sport is more popular than baseball. It’s actually really fun to watch, although the rules of the game take some getting used too. And there are a lot of teams, thirty-two in total. I haven’t decided who I like best yet, although it’s a tie between the Dallas Cowboys and the New England Patriots. I can practically hear your sarcastic laugh over the last one. There should be a Patriotic Captain America joke in there somewhere, right?

-Steve

 

_October 12 th, 2011_

Can you believe it? I’ve actually run out of things to say. There’s not much for me to do, really, except save the odd cat from the tree or rescue a girl from some unpleasant bar attendees. That’s the exciting life of Steve Rogers for you.

-Steve

_October 21 st, 2011_

I’m trying to decide if I should dress up for Halloween or not. Maybe I’ll just wear the Cap suit and pass out candy to the kids. Remember when we went as cowboys that one year? I insisted on being the sheriff. I’ve always had to be the tough guy. Look where it got me.

-Steve

_October 31 st, 2011_

Happy Halloween, Bucky! I decided on just wearing the Cap suit. Why go to all the trouble to get a costume when I already have one? Although they do have some pretty cool costumes out nowadays. It’ll be interesting to see the different kinds tonight.

-Steve


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I've updated again! I don't think this one is as sad as past chapters have been. Certainly hope not. Anyway, enjoy!

_November   7th, 2011_

 

The strangest thing happened today. Someone came up to me asking questions about the war because they wanted to write a book about me. Didn’t realize my life was the kind worth writing about. I mean, I guess being Captain America means that I am somewhat interesting. I politely refused.  Having a museum exhibit is quite enough, thank you very much. But then she started to ask about you. She said that the book had started to become a biography of you. I spent a good portion of the morning and the entire afternoon with her. 

 

-Steve

 

 

_November 10th, 2011_

 

I could never really appreciate artwork because, you know, colorblind and all, but now, it’s so beautiful. I didn’t think that colors could be that bright. You’d love some of these art museums, Buck. They’re so much bigger than the ones I’d drag you to when I was a kid. Since I have some off time, I’m going on a trip to Paris to visit the Louvre and just spend some time in the city. I’l make sure to stay out of the back alleys, jerk.

 

-Steve

 

_November 18th, 2011_

 

Paris was great! There was this one exhibit at the Louvre on Pierre Jean Mariette, showcasing his collection. He mostly did sketch based work, sort of like what I do. There was this really fantastic piece he did of a horses snout. The details and everything…just amazing. They had another one on J. M. G. Le Clézio. His style isn’t really my type, but he used a lot of color in his paintings. And the city in general is just gorgeous. The Eiffel Tower is even better in person than in pictures. I actually did a sketch of it. And the history surrounding the city and the country is really brought to life when you can visit some of the historical sites. The Palace of Versalles is another great place to visit. Can’t believe I used to be colorblind. Red and green, especially. Color is so much sharper now. They aren’t as muted anymore. Can be grateful the serum gave me this, at least. 

 

-Steve

 

_November 24th, 2011_

 

Happy Thanksgiving, Bucky! I’ve got the turkey in the oven right now and am watching the annual Thanksgiving Day football game. This year is the Dallas Cowboys against the Miami Dolphins, and later it’s the San Francisco 49ers against the Baltimore Ravens. Should be a fun couple games. I might go see Peggy later. She’s doing well. The Alzheimer’s hasn’t seemed to be progressing yet, but it’s only a matter of time. Anyway, it’ll be nice to see her again. 

 

-Steve

 

 

_December 1st, 2011_

 

So the Dolphins lost by a point. I guess I should be happy that the Cowboys won? They are America’s team after all. Peggy was grateful I came by. Of course, I had to go through the whole “Steve, you’re alive thing’ again. It never gets any easier. Anyway, it’s almost Christmas! Winter is in full swing in New York. It hasn’t snowed yet, but the forecast says it might this weekend. It’s funny, being back in New York during the winter without having to wear five layers of clothing. The serum also prevents me from getting sick, which is pretty nice. I don’t miss having an asthma attack all the time, or run the risk of catching a cold every time i step outside. Another plus to the modern world is how much better air conditioning is. There’s no five minute wait for the room to heat up. Technology can truly be a wonderful thing. 

 

-Steve

 

 

_December  15th, 2011_

 

I had nothing else to do today, so I went to an animal shelter. I’ve always wanted a dog, but you know, allergies to practically everything on the planet. This one little puppy, a white and black border collie, really took a shine to me. I almost adopted him, but there’s really no way for me to make sure the dog can be taken care of while I’m away on missions. I don’t want to constantly board the dog either. So, let’s hope he goes to a good home. He was a very playful and really adorable. Won’t be too long before someone adopts him. I also was fond of this beautiful red Siberian husky. She was extremely playful, and especially liked playing fetch. Maybe soon I can get a dog. 

 

-Steve

 

 

_December 21st, 2011_

 

I heard Fury talking about going to Russia sometime soon, and then on to Siberia, Budapest, and Taipei. What could he possibly be looking for?  Or is he trying to track someone down? The SHIELD agents involved looked terrified. He also made some mention of Calcutta. But why all the secrecy? I understand the need to keep some things quiet, but he’s been going to great lengths to keep things from everyone not in on it. I just want to enjoy this Christmas without worrying about Fury and the rest of SHIELD. 

 

-Steve

 

 

 

 

_December 25th, 2011_

 

Merry Christmas, Bucky! I don’t have much planned for today, but I will go see Peggy again. Other than that, I’ll just hang around the apartment and draw, maybe try to catch up on the events of the past seventy years some more. Things certainly progressed quickly after the war. 

 

-Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the letters in this chapter are inspired by headcanons I've seen on the tumblr tag 'steve rogers headcanons.' Credit goes to the original posters, not me


End file.
